


A timeless treasure in my heart

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he missed her smile and laugh. How he missed her bright eyes that now are dimmed. He never liked seeing her unhappy,  but how could he make her happy? and at what costs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fond heart you're breaking

It was another long day on the trail, and America knew that they should take a break for the evening. He gathered the people that he was guiding out west and they all came to the same agreement that it would probably be best to do so.

He could hear the children running around playing in the large fields, but not straying too far away while the women were busy washing themselves or clothes down by the river. Some of the men, he knew went out to gather firewood for nighttime while others went to scout ahead to make sure it was safe.

However, America was not really thinking about that for the most part. His mind kept wondering off, thinking about how sad Alice had been for the past couple of weeks. Her bright green eyes had dimmed with each pasting day, she hardly ever smiled or laughed and it truly bothered the young cowboy.

It had all started when she got that letter when they had stopped at the last town to restock their supplies. He often wondered what was in that letter to cause the poor young woman to become so depressed, but he knew it was none of his business to know. He did know however that he wanted to make her happy again.

Later that night, everyone had gathered around the campfire. Some sang and dance, while others ate or watched. The rest and the happiness in the air was welcoming to the group after traveling for so long. America sat next to Alice; she still seemed down despite the cheer.

“Hey, Alice?” America tried to get her attention.

“Yes Alfred? Do you need something?” Alice looked up; she had not spoken to the young cowboy since their last stop at a town. She missed speaking to him, but lately she did not have the energy to do so.

Nodding his head, America grabbed her hand gently. “Yeah, I wanted to show you something.” standing up, America helped the woman up onto her feet. He began walking away from the group with Alice in tow, never letting go of her hand.

“Alfred, where are we going? We shouldn’t go off to far on our own.” There was concern in Alice’s voice as she asked him her question. She trusted Alfred, really she did, but for him to lead her away from the rest of the group was not something he would normally do, and it worried her.

“I found something real neat that I reckon you might like.” He said with a smile, hoping to ease her fears, he wanted to make her happy, not scare her. He took them quite the distance away before stopping. There was a cool breeze in the warm air, while bright shining stars filled the night sky, the moon lighting their path.

“Okay, wait right here now, I’ll be right back.” He told her, after she nodded her head, America ran to a near by large rock. Reaching under it, he grabbed something. He hoped this would make the young woman happy. Getting back to Alice, he took her hands and placed something wrapped up in cloth in them. “Go on Alice, it’s for you, open it.” He told her.

Alice looked at America then at the cloth, it seemed to be of fine silk material, she had never seen such cloth before, and it felt so soft to touch. She slowly and carefully unfolded the soft cloth, revealing a small silver necklace. Her green eyes widen with surprise as she let out a small gasp.

America smiled, though he was nervous. He couldn’t tell if she was happy or not, though he hoped she was, he couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing her smiling face, or her bright green eyes shine with happiness again.

“A-Alfred? Where on earth did you get this?” Alice questioned, taking her eyes off the necklace to look at the young cowboy. It was such a beautiful necklace, it reminded her of the ones she use to hear about in stories of pirates and the stole treasures they would have on their grand ships when she was still a young child. But to find one out in the wild like this?

America rubbed the back of his head, smiling a bit sheepishly at her question. “Well, you can just say someone who was important to me when I was younger gave it to me.” He told her. England had given him many small treasures when he was growing up back then, ranging from dried pressed flowers in books to small jewels or coins.

Alice looked at him, she felt so grateful that Alfred did something so kind as to give her a piece of his childhood, something that Alfred treasured; he gave her something that she knew she could never have, could never treasure as much as he. She clutched the necklace in her hands, tears beginning to fill her eyes, a soft noise escaping her lips.

America blinked, that was not supposed to happen. When he heard the sound she made, he quickly drew her into a hug, holding her gently. He could hear her trying hard not cry and it broke his heart.

“Please Alice, please don’t cry.” He said softly, trying to calm the distress young woman. “I’m sorry, I really am, and I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I-It’s not you Alfred dear, you didn’t make me cry.” Alice wiped her eyes with her free hand, while a hiccup left her lips; she pushed back and mostly left the comfortable hug she was in, though she let him have his arms around her.

“However I can’t accept your gift.” She looked at those blue eyes of his, that reminded her so much of the clear sky on a summer afternoon.

“Why not, don’t you like it?”

Alice bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I do, but it would be wrong of me to take such a precious thing from you like this, I wouldn‘t feel right.”

America stared at her with confusion; he saw no problem with her having the necklace. “What do you mean Alice?” He asked

In the past couple of weeks, Alice had been deciding her fate ever since she gotten that letter from her family, which was why she hadn’t been more sociable with the rest of her traveling companions like she use too. She too much to think about, and time was running out on her.

“Alfred, if I told you that I was going back to England, what would you say or do?” Alice asked timidly.

“I dunno, I guess I would be really sad if you did.” America answered, not liking where this was going. He was starting to get a clue to what had been on her mind. Alice wrapped her arms around Alfred and buried her face against his chest. She felt Alfred tighten his arms around, holding her tightly as if to say she could never leave. They stayed like this for a while, each in their own thoughts

Two days later, America guided the wagon train to a new town. They needed to restock their supplies and some of the traveling people wanted to send letters to their loved ones back east. While they did this, America went with Alice to find a wagon train headed back east. He wasn’t about to leave her to someone who would lead her to danger; he rather get shot then her getting hurt or worse.

When they found a wagon train, and they agreed to take Alice with them, America had to try to keep himself from crying, he had to be strong for her. After making sure she had enough supplies, America helped placed them on her small wagon.

It wouldn’t be for another day before she would be heading back to the east coast, so she wanted to spend some more time with the cowboy one last time. She moved and grabbed his hand, feeling how big and warm it was against her smaller one. They walked side by side, looking through the shops one last time. The sun had already begun set by the time the two of them began to tire out.

Alice was sitting down on a blanket while Alfred dozed off with his head lying down on her lap. She hummed the tunes of the songs she learned while petting the American’s hair, currently amusing herself with the cowlick that refused to stay down, no matter how many times she flatten it.

It was times like these that she wished Alfred could come back with her. At first, she was confused when he told why he couldn’t come when she had first asked him. However, the more that she thought about it, the more it made sense.

This place was where he was from, where he worked and played, made memories, may they be good or bad. This was his home, where the field stretched as far as the eyes could see, where he helped those getting across the mighty untamed wilderness. This place needed him, and he needed it.

Alice smiled down at the brave, young man. He had stolen her heart during their travels; she would always treasure the memories of him for as long as she lived. Leaning down, Alice placed a quick kiss on his forehead. She watched as he smiled in his sleep, which made her heart flutter with joy.

She placed her hand on the necklace he gave her a few days ago. He had convinced her to keep it, he had told her that she needed to have it, and so that way she would always have something to remember him by. He didn’t want her to forget about or her time spent with him. The silly cowboy, she knew no one could ever forget such a sweet man, even if they tried.


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a magic spell called love can heal a broken heart. Maybe that's why they can be so clam and at ease.

_“Alfred, though I might never see you again, but if we do, promise me that you’ll still love me like you do now.” Alice’s voice was on the edge of cracking, it was the day that she left for home. She had given her goodbyes to everyone else, but had saved Alfred’s for last, knowing that she might cry._

_America nodded, giving one last tight hug to Alice, he gave a short sweet kiss on the top of her head before letting go and helping her into her wagon. “I will Alice; I’ll even love ya ten times more.”_

_They both knew the chances of seeing one another was slim, but the thought was comforting to them both, making her leaving a bit more bearable on their hearts. Taking the reins into her hands, Alice urged the Oxen forward. America watched with a broken heart._

_“Alice, Oh Alice. I lov---” ___

**BLAM**

Ow! Why’d you hit me? I wasn't even doing anything!” America whined while rubbing the back of his head, looking up to pout at who had hit him so hard on the head, waking him up from his dream, though he couldn't tell whether he was happy or sad about that. England stood over him with a large pile of files in his hand, scowling at the younger nation.

“That exactly why you idiot! Stop falling asleep during meetings and things like this wouldn’t happen to you so often.” England scolded. America had been sleeping in meetings more often ever since their camping trip with Canada through the wilderness of their countries; it was a bothersome thing really. When England turned his back to go back to his seat, America stuck his tongue out childishly, however Canada caught him doing so and shoved his elbow into his side, causing the poor American more pain. Sending his brother a look before turning away, Canada sighed, not wanting to deal with his brother’s antics now.

A few hours flew by and finally the day was over. America hurriedly gathered all of his files, work related things, and stuffed them in his briefcase without a second thought. Saying a quick goodbye to his brother and a promise not to get himself into any trouble, he ran out the room with a cheer of joy.

The first stop was his hotel room to drop off his things and get into some more comfortable clothing, namely a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and most importantly, his beloved bomber jacket. After that was said and done, the American decided that since he was at England’s place for the weekend that he could do some shopping and some sightseeing before he got some food and headed back.

America loved to travel; it was one of the reasons why he loved being a nation. He got to eat food from all over the world and got to see so many different things too. It didn't matter to him if he had already seen something like the London Eye or maybe something like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, he just loved seeing them, to see what the others had made in their own long histories.

But if one was to ask America, he could honestly say that he loved to stay at home just as much. Not just to sit around and play games, but to walk around his own cities, to see how they had grown since they first came about; to remember old memories of the people he had gotten to meet, may they have be bad memories or not. Walking down the sidewalk, America was too busy in his thought that his didn't noticed that he was headed straight into someone that also didn't notice him until it was too late. “Ayiee!” A female voice yelped, as she fell to the ground. America blinked and immediately started helping the woman up, all the while telling her how sorry he was.

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt? I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going.” America spoke hurriedly; he hoped she hadn't gotten hurt. When she got to her feet, he released her hand. She was a bit on the small side, maybe petite if he had to guess, her skin was a pale complexion, something that reminded him of a porcelain doll. He also noticed that her hair was a sandy blond that was in two low braids.

The woman winced as she stood, it had hurt a bit when she had fallen, she had to admit, but it wasn't like it did any long-term damage to her in the end. “I’m fine, thank you.” She spoke, finally looking up at the man that he bumped into her. America froze as he looked at the woman. Her eyes, they were such a bright green; and her voice sounded so familiar to him.

“Are you okay lad? You look like you seen a ghost.” The woman spoke with concern. She noticed that he had a funny look on his face, it seemed like… Sadness? Fear? She didn't know. Looking around them, she noticed that they were still standing in the middle of the sidewalk; she pulled the young man with her to the side where they would be out of the way.

America snapped out of his daze when he realized that they were no longer in the middle of the crowds. He took one more glance at the woman, and was amazed at how much she looked like his sweet little Alice. Then he noticed something strange. Around her neck was a small sliver necklace, one that looked almost like the on-- No that couldn't be, since there was only one like it, and Alice had it all those years ago.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to stare.” America said with when he realized that he was staring. The woman chuckled at him and smiled, which in turned made him smile. However, he did feel slightly like a creeper for staring at her like that.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re okay then.” The way she spoke, it was almost like hearing Alice speaking again. “Ah yes, I should introduce myself; I am Alice Kirkland.” She spoke.

“Oh yeah, I’m Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet ya Alice.” Alfred said with a cheer. She even had the same name as her.

Alice nodded. She looked down at her watch and gasped. She was running late, and the last thing she needed was to get fired from her job. “Well, it’s been a pleasure meeting you Mister Jones; I do hope we meet again someday, though, without the running into part.” She handed him a business card and run off. While she was running, Alice was deep in thought. _‘I swear I seen that man before.’_ but she soon shook her head of such thought, dismissing them. It was silly; she had never seen him before, plus, judging from his accent he wasn't even from England and she had never set foot outside of the country before so she couldn't have meet him before.

America stood, watching the woman named Alice run off. He sadly smiled and shook his head before turning around and heading towards the nearest place that sells hamburgers. After he got some food, he headed back to his hotel.

In a nearby alleyway, England, Canada and France were watching the American go on his merry way, once with a mix expression on their faces. “So, do you think it worked?” Canada asked, France chuckled quietly and nodded, as did England. Canada smiled, because hopefully his brother would soon be returning to being the cheerful loudmouth that he once was.

A few days later, America was relaxing on the hotel bed in his pajamas playing one of the games Japan had lent him for awhile, it was some sort of puzzle game that he had never heard of, but it was still very fun to play. While he played his phone went off. pausing the game, he reached over and smiled when he saw the caller id; _‘Missy Alice’_

“You reached the hero, how can I help ya today Alice.” America said cheerfully into the phone. Alice and him had been hanging out a lot since they met each other, and America looked forward to spending time with the Englishwoman each time. Alice laughed quietly at the young American on the phone and smiled soft

“Well then, mister ‘hero’ I request for your assistance.” Alice spoke playfully. she couldn't explain why, but whenever she spent time with the American, her heart felt light, and she felt at ease for some reason. “I need a certain hero to come and save me from boredom. Do you think you can do that love?”

It was too bad Alice wasn't in the same room with America, because had she been, she would have seen the biggest grin on his face from her words. “Sure thing, I’ll be there to save you.” America said a quick goodbye before hanging up. He quickly saved his game and jumped out of bed. Rushing around to gather his clothes before heading into the shower. After showering and getting dressed, America grabbed some of his things and run out of the room happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this came out so late  
> Please forgive me.


End file.
